Accidentally in Love
by wiis
Summary: Started out as a one shot. Tony and Ziva alone in an elevator...what could happen? TIVA! Story much better then the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi…this is just a one shot I came up with listening to the song Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

**A/N 2: I made a few small changes to this chapter. Just a few, not anything major. I just wanted to let you know. xx**

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters…but you probably figured. ;D**

'_Gosh, look how smoothly her fingers are moving over that keyboard'_, Tony thought while he was observing Ziva from across the room. He didn't even notice that Ziva saw that he was looking at her.

"Tony", she said but he didn't answer her.

"TONY!", Ziva yelled causing Tony to jump and wake up from his daydream. Ziva looked at him and smirked.

"What?", Tony said but he didn't really need to ask what she wanted. She wondered why he stared at her so silly that it looked like he had no brain.

She stood up from her chair and walked over to him. As she stood behind him she leaned over and said; "Something you want Tony?" in his ear.

"Haha", he said with a grin. "Yeah, if you only knew."

"In your mildest fantasy Tony", Ziva said also she with a grin.

"Why would my fantasy be mild?", Tony asked a little confused. "Are you sure you don't mean wildest?"

"Yeah, yeah, same difference"

"No, actually-", Tony started but got cut of by Gibbs entering the room.

"Grab your gear".

Everyone did as he said and hurried to follow Gibbs into the elevator. They just made it before the doors closed. Tony, Ziva and McGee where all standing behind Gibbs. Tony and Ziva exchanged a look which didn't go unnoticed by McGee.

"What was that about?", McGee said quiet to himself before he realized that he actually said that out loud.

"What's about what probie?", Tony snapped to McGee but that resulted with a slap from Gibbs. Tony groaned and the others smiled. It only took about half a minute until they where down in the garage.

"I can drive", Ziva said as soon as they stepped out of the elevator.

"NO!", everyone said in unison. They were all aware of Ziva's bad driving and none of them wanted to go to the hospital today.

"I'll drive boss", Tony said and jumped in on the drivers side of the car but Gibbs just glazed at him.

"Or you know what? Maybe I won't drive", he said giving his boss his 100 watt smile and jumped to the middle of the car. Gibbs got into the car and started it and it didn't take long until they where on their way. They drove, and drove, and drove, and drove. When they finally got to the scene Ziva sighed.

"You know. We would have been her much faster if you had just let me drive.", she said as she got out of the car.

"Yeah", Tony said sarcastic. "Or we all would have been dead by now." Ziva walked closer to him. Close enough for him to feel her breath in his face. His heart skipped a beat.

"No, actually you're wrong there. You would be dead and I would be on my way out of the country.", she said and smiled as she saw the expression on his face. They got interrupted by Gibbs who head slapped and they returned to work.

While they where working Tony and Ziva looked at each other many times.

'_Too many times'_, Timothy thought since he observed everything. It didn't go unnoticed by anyone that his two partners were into each other. Well, except from themselves of course. He looked at Tony and Ziva again. Tony was closely observing Ziva's bottom as she picked something up from the floor. It was nothing weird with that since that happened all the time but it was the moment after. When she realized that he had been watching her. McGee was sure that Ziva would get mad but to his big surprise Ziva just looked at him and smiled.

"Like what you see, DiNozzo?", Ziva said as she turned around just to find Tony staring at her butt.

"What if I do Zee-Vah?!", he said and Ziva smiled and started to work again. Tony turned around, also he to start work. And as he walked in to the next room McGee saw how satisfied he looked. He looked back at Ziva, she still had a smile on her lips. Timothy couldn't resist smiling. Was this the beginning of something he had always knew was happening?

Several hours later they where once again in the car with Gibbs driving. Tony, Ziva and McGee were all in the back. McGee was in the middle with Tony and Ziva on each side of him. Now, he wished that he was in the front seat or on one side. Or, anywhere that wasn't between Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David. He could really feel the tension between them and he didn't like being in the middle of it. When they finally where back at NCIS he jumped out of the car as fast as he could.

"DiNozzo, David. Get all the evidence to Abby.", Gibbs said and with that he and McGee went into the elevator, leaving Tony and Ziva to get all of the evidence out of the car.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tony and Ziva stepped in to the elevator. They had just left all the evidence to a very whiny Abby. She hadn't got any caffeine in the whole day and all she did was yell. Ziva sighed with relief as the elevator doors closed.

"Thank god.", Tony said. "I wasn't sure we where getting out of there alive."

"Actually, I wasn't either.", Ziva said and smiled. They looked at each other. Both of them filled with desire. After something that felt like hours of just looking Tony leaned over and kissed her gently on her lips and Ziva answered the kiss with passion. Ziva's hands were in Tony's hair and Tony had his arms around her waist. The kiss got deeper and deeper. None of them wanted it to end but after a while, well they needed to breathe.

"I think I like you Ziva.", Tony whispered in Ziva's ear.

Ziva let out a small laugh. "I think I like you too Tony.", she whispered back and leaned in to kiss him again. Just as their lips made contact they heard the elevator ping, letting them know that they where on their floor. They pulled back really fast and saw Gibbs standing right in front of them.

"Uh, Hi boss", Tony started but didn't say anything more since both he and Ziva got each slap.

"I do not want to see that again", Gibbs said and walked into the elevator. Tony slowly took Ziva's hand not knowing that the elevator doors hadn't closed yet.

'_When I get back, we are gonna have a little chat about rule number twelve',_ Gibbs thought with a smile on his face as he watched his two agents walk hand in hand to their desks.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Please review! I really want to know what you think and if you like it I might write a sequel. Or maybe even a story with multiple chapters… ;D**

**/Isabelle**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So…****obviously I wrote another chapter. Yay! ;D Thank you everyone who reviewed it made me so happy! And thank you Ziva4Tony for your idea (obviously I used it) . This chapter a little longer than the other so please tell me what you think (and by the way, it's best if you do that after you've read it). Enjoy!**

**A/N 2: Okay...I got chapter 2 up and going again so if you haven't read it yet, please do. And well, if you want to, you can reread it. I've made a few very small changes in this chapter too. xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't know if there's any reason to tell you but I still doesn't own NCIS or any of its characters**.

Tony, Ziva and McGee were sitting at their desks typing on their computers. Or well, obviously Tony and Ziva weren't typing but thinking.

'Wow, what just happened in there?' Tony thought as he looked at Ziva from the corner of his eyes. 'Did I really kiss her?'

'Wow, what just happened in there?' Ziva thought as she looked at Tony from the corner of her eyes. 'Did he really kiss me?'

"David, DiNozzo", Gibbs voice woke them up from their thoughts. "My office NOW!" Tony swallowed as he and Ziva followed their boss into the elevator. As soon as the elevator started moving he turned the switch off and the elevator stopped moving right away.

"What was that about?", he asked as he turned to the two agents who looked terrified.

"What about what, boss?", Tony asked but of course he knew exactly what he was talking about. Gibbs head slapped both him and Ziva. "Ouch!"

"You know perfectly well, DiNozzo."

"Well, ummm. Ziva! It was Ziva!", he said and Ziva yelled "WHAT?!".

"Yes, boss. It was Ziva. You see, she didn't believe that I was the best kisser in the world so I had to prove it.", Tony said and Gibbs looked doubtfully at Ziva.

"Umm, yes Gibbs", she said. "But, I've got to say that he is definitely not the best kisser."

Gibbs looked from Tony to Ziva. Just stood there looking. He knew that they were lying to him but he decided to deal with that later. After a few minutes of just standing there Tony said; "Umm, boss?!"

"What, DiNozzo?"

"Umm…are we just gonna stand here or are we going back to work anytime soon?", he said and Gibbs just glared at him and then turned around and turned the elevator switch to on and they started moving again. When they got up Tony and Ziva walked out to the bullpen but Gibbs stayed in the elevator and went down.

"Oh, that was close", Tony said and sighed in relief.

"Really, I think he knows", Ziva answered and neither she nor Tony noticed that McGee were sitting at his desk.

"How could he possibly know? I mean, he wouldn't have let us walk if he knew."

"Yeah, I don't know Tony. I just have a feeling."

"Umm, I'm sorry to interrupt but who is _he_ and what doesn't_ he _know?", they heard McGee from the other side of the room. They both just looked at each other and then they turned to McGee.

"What if I tell you, McCurious, that that is none of your business?!", Tony snapped, slowly started walking closer to McGee.

"Well, I just thought that-", he started but stopped as Tony's face was right in front of his.

"You just thought what McPuttingYourHeadInOtherPeoplesBusiness?"

"Umm, It was nothing Tony"

"Yeah, that is exactly what I thought", Tony said and walked back to his desk and sat down. He looked over to Ziva who smiled at him, he smiled back. McGee who saw this got more and more curious by every second. Tony and Ziva usually looked at each other but not so the other one was aware of it and the smile, the smile both of them had on their faces. It was something special with it. Something he hadn't seen before.

After he had started working again he couldn't resist looking at his two partners every now and then. And every time he looked up they looked at each other some weird kind of way. He started to suspect that something happened in that elevator and decided to go down to Abby to find out if she had noticed anything.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"McGee!", he heard Abby yell as soon as he got down to the lab. She looked pissed of and he wasn't sure that he wanted to go in but as she screamed "Damn it McGee!" he decided that that might be the best to do anyway.

"Hi Abs", he said a little unsure. One look at her and he could see that she hadn't got enough caffeine today.

"What do you want McGee?", she said and sounded really mad but he saw how a smile spread over her face as he gave her the Caf-Pow he had had behind his back.

"YAY! Timmy, I love you!", she said and gave him a hug. But she didn't let go.

"Hey…Abs…can't…breath"

"Oh, sorry McGee.", she said and started drinking the Caf-Pow. "So, what did you want?"

"Well, have you seen Tony and Ziva acting any weird lately?"

"McGee! You think they are weird?! That is sooo mean!", Abby said and looked at Tim like he was some kind of monster.

"No, of course not. I just think that they have been acting a little different."

"What do you mean with different Timmy? Like, no threats or no movie references?"

"No, more like looks at each other and that kind of stuff", he said and a biiig smile appeared on Abby's face.

"You think they are dating?", Abby said and started to jump around.

"No Abs, I didn't say that. I just-", but he got cut off by Abby.

"YAY! YAY! YAY! Tony and Ziva are a couple! YAY!", she screamed happily and jumped around the whole lab.

"Abby please, can you stop doing that. I don't know that it is something special I just had a thought." Abby did as he said and sighed.

"Stop being so boring McGee. Of course they are together. I knew it!", and with that she started the jumping again. McGee just sighed and sat down on a chair. Maybe she was right. He had to go check what they were doing right know.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Do you think Gibbs will kill us?", Tony asked Ziva as he walked over to her desk.

"Probably. If he catches us again.", Ziva answered. There was a little pause when they both thought about what would happen if he really did catch them again.

"Hey, Ziva. You have plans for tonight."

"No, not really. You?"

"Yes, with you!", Tony said and they both smiled.

'_Ha, I knew it!'_ McGee thought as he hit his head in the desk. "Ouch!"

Tony and Ziva looked at each other. They had both heard something from under McGee's desk.

'_Oh, shit'_, they thought knowing that they were screwed. They walked around McGee's desk to find him with his ear pressed to the wood. He didn't notice them before Tony spoke up.

"Any termites McGeek?"

Both Tony and Ziva burst out laughing as McGee jumped and hit his head again.

"No, boss. I mean Tony!", McGee said and cursed himself for calling Tony boss. _'Damn it!' _This only made Tony and Ziva laugh even harder heading back to their respective desks. McGee pulled himself from under the desk and sat down on the chair. This was probably not a good time to bring up what he had just heard.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"What do you got for me Duck?", Gibbs asked as he walked in to autopsy.

"Well Jethro, you do realise that I haven't started the autopsy yet?", Ducky asked as he saw Gibbs step in.

"Well, what have you got so far?"

"All I can tell is that this poor fellow died from a bullet that entered right in the heart and exited in the right side of the back. But that is all I can say for now.", Ducky said but saw that there was something else bothering him.

"Is there something wrong Jethro?", he asked and got a glaze from Gibbs.

"Well, DiNozzo and David are kissing in my elevator." Gibbs said and Ducky looked at him.

"Jethro. First of all I have to say that the elevator doesn't really belong to you. And second, I do not really see the problem of Tony and Ziva being together. I am sure that it will not affect their work."

"Well, it will and that's why I have rule number twelve, never date a co-worker. It always turns out bad."

"It doesn't always turns out bad.", Ducky said and he and Gibbs got eye contact. "You know, Tony isn't you Jethro and Ziva isn't Jenny." Gibbs started walking out of the room but stopped just before he got to the door.

"And that elevator is mine Duck.", he said and Ducky just shook his head and started the autopsy.

**A/N: So, what did you think? =D I ****don't really know what Gibbs is going to do, so you don't either but if you want to figure out you'll have to review. I am sorry if I seem mean or obsessed or something, like begging for reviews but I just really want to know what all of you think. I was only going to do a one shot in the beginning but I found it very fun to write it. I have a few things (just very small things) that can happen if I write one more chapter but maybe you can come with some ideas?!**

**/Isabelle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey! I know that I haven't posted in like forever and I want you all to know how sorry I am for that. It's just that real life got in the way. So sorry. But we****ll, here it is. Chapter 3 of Accidentally in Love.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own NCIS. Okay, no that's not true but what are you gonna do?**

* * *

McGee sat at his desk thinking about what he had just heard. He had always known that it would happen sooner or later but it still came like a shock. His partners, Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David, were dating. Gosh, Gibbs was gonna kill them.

"Are you in your happy colourful world Elflord?", he heard Tony say.

"I would say that you are?", McGee mumbled with a smile.

"What was that?", Tony said. "Did you hear something Zee-Vah?"

Ziva just sighed and kept writing but she couldn't resist smiling. She liked this about Tony. Not that he was teasing McGee but…well. She liked everything about him. She couldn't come up with something she didn't like. He was just perfect.

Tony looked at Ziva as she smiled. He had always loved her smile. It was so beautiful. He couldn't wait until tonight when he was going to be alone with her. He kept looking at her smile. It was just perfect.

Gibbs stepped out of the elevator and observed his team. Hi looked from Tony to Ziva and back to Tony. Once in his life he had no idea what to do. Maybe Ducky was right. Maybe they could do it. Maybe it didn't have to affect their work. But what if it did? Would it be too late to do anything then? He stood there a while before he walked to his desk and sat down.

"Boss.", Tony said as he walked towards his boss' desk. "I checked the neighbourhood and no one heard or saw anything."

"Umm, boss. I think I've got something.", McGee said and a picture of a young man appeared on the big plasma. "Jacob Nelson. He was in the victim's house the night he was murdered. No one has seen him in two days."

"DiNozzo, David." Gibbs said before he started walking towards the elevator.

"But boss…I", McGee started but stopped when he realised that no one heard him. Tony, Ziva and Gibbs were already in the elevator. He sighed and decided to go down to Abby again. She would be glad that their assumption had been confirmed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

The ride to the house was quiet and very awkward. It seemed like it would never end. Ziva looked from Gibbs to Tony. _'How will this end?' _she thought and Gibbs finally pulled over and stopped. She sighed as she jumped out of the car. This was going to be a very long day.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Abs?", McGee said as he walked into the lab but there was no answer. "Abby?"

He jumped when Abby appeared behind him.

"What was that good for?", McGee asked.

"Well, no one is down here anymore. I need to have my little fun", Abby said and gave McGee a BIG smile. "So, what brings Timothy McGee down to my palace?"

"It's about Tony and Ziva", Timothy said remembering what he was really there for. "I think you might be right."

"YAY!", Abby screamed. "I knew it! I told you McGee!"

A smile appeared in McGee's face when he saw how happy the lab tech was.

"Yes, you sure did", he said as his smile grew bigger.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so what did you think? I know it was really, really, really short but I promise I'll try to get the next chap up soon. Also, I didn't really feel comfortable writing this chapter. It just wouldn't work so please be nice**** (That is one reason to why it is so short).  
And what do you think Tony and Ziva should do for their date?**

**-Iz**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Okay, so first of all, I'd like to tell all my lovely readers how truly sorry I am for not updating in like, seven months. I'd also like to thank you all for being so patient. And I think that you should all thank **ncisluver33** who was the one who actually got me to write this chapter. I've had a really hard time trying to come up with something to write so it ended like this. Sorry, I know this is really short…it's like the shortest thing I've ever written. But well, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.**

**………………………………….**

"Tony, what did you do?", Ziva asked the person next to her on the couch.

"Me? I didn't do anything?", Tony answered.

Tony and Ziva had had a really great night. First they had gone to a fancy Italian restaurant where they had talked about nothing and everything. Then they had walked to Tony's apartment to watch a movie. And it was now, about an hour into the movie, that everything suddenly went black.

"I think the power went out", Tony said after about 2 minutes of complete silence.

"You think, Tony?", Ziva said and stumbled off the sofa. Every nearby apartment was black. "Do you have a flashlight?"

"Well, yeah, there's got to be one here somewhere.", he answered and started feeling around the living room. "Okay, this is hopeless. I can't find it if it's dark, can you turn the lights on?"

Ziva gave him and odd stare, which of course, he couldn't see. "And how exactly am I supposed to do that?"

He thought for a moment before realizing how stupid the request was. "Oooh…right. Sorry!"

With a sigh Ziva sat down on the couch again. "Can you fix it?"

"The whole friggin city is out, Zee-Vah. If you think I have superpowers, you might be overestimating me. Just a little though. There's a lot of other stuff I'm reeeally good at."

"Really? Like what Tony?", Ziva asked teasingly.

"Well, let's not get into details but just say that I'm grrrrrreat."

"Right, Tony."

And then, they went quiet again.

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!"

"Abby, watch my ears."

"Come on McGee, don't be so boring. Did you see what just happened?"

"No, I didn't see anything. The screen is black!", McGee said looking at the small computer screen in front of him.

"The whole friggin city is out, Zee-Vah. If you think I have superpowers, you might be overestimating me. Just a little though. There's a lot of other stuff I'm reeeally good at."

"_Really? Like what Tony?"_

McGee stared wide-eyed at the screen. "Maybe we should turn it off."

"No, McGee, nothing's gonna happen."

McGee ignored her and reached forward but stopped dead in his tracks by a hard slap in the head.

"You heard the woman, nothing's gonna happen."

"Uh, Gibbs.", the special agent said, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Much like Tony had just the day before.

"Sush, we're watching."

"_Tony. There's something I've been wondering."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_How does the movie end?"_

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony was woken by the TV the next day. He was on his couch, that much he got, but why? Why on his very uncomfortable sofa and not in his big, soft bed. 'Wait! There's something soft.' He looked down in his arms and saw Ziva's head. 'Right, the date, we were watching a movie, the power went out and we fell asleep.'

"Good morning sleepyhead.", he said when Ziva started to stir. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Good morning.", they looked at each other for a while before Tony realized what time it was.

"Oh shit!", he yelled before running into his bedroom to change into some other clothes. Ziva just sat there, looking confused until Tony emerged from the bedroom.

"It's 9.30 am. We're kinda late for work." Ziva turned to the clock on the TV.

"Damn."

**A/N:** Okay, so what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Why don't you hit the button below and let me know what you think. Ideas are highly appreciated.

**Isabellexoxo**


End file.
